In conventional pallet changers, automatic pallet changing operation was performed with a hydraulic cylinder or a motor.
Such conventional pallet changers each having the hydraulic cylinder or the motor were heavy in weight and large in size, and also the cost of manufacturing the conventional pallet changers had a tendency to increase. In addition, such conventional pallet changers caused problems in a pallet positioning operation, a start timing operation and so on. Furthermore, it was troublesome to perform the maintenance of the conventional pallet changers when the conventional pallet changers were in trouble.